yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 9 : The Return of Creed
The Great Escape Tumblr ncpaqxI0hL1qjzwqeo1 1280.jpg Washed upon shore rested his battered body: One may have thought him to be a corpse if one would have not known any better, His body.. stained of blood , Whom, did not belong to him. “ Shit… “ He gave off a slight sigh , pulling himself back up to his feet. Dashing and prancing through the sand , To which ; He had landed upon , Centering his attention towards the hundreds of miles before him. Eden hd no choice to give off a hint of dismay, Still unaware of how he had gotten himself into this situation . He decided not to question it, In time those will query their dues. He felt the heaviness of his body lighten, His mind began to question whether life or death had bestowed itself upon him. It was then Eden began to remember.. As His body leisurely began pacing itself through abyss.. He began to remember.. He remembered it all..Eden had been in his Cell. All had been .. normal, Well at least it seemed. Eden with his battered hands from constant yard work ; Had gently dragged his hands through the black waverly mist of hair. He seated himself amongst , a seemingly sturdy chair. It held a very smug look stalin fragment the shade of blue, Eden was not quite fond of the color blue. Due, to an incident that had happen some years ago, But , In a place with such tension as this. There was no room for discrimination. Caught by a hand amongst his shoulder, The young obnoxious Teen turned his head only to have caught sight of one of the guards. Towering over him like he was some sort of nuisance , Unworthy of his presence. Nonetheless, It had seemed something greater than this mans pride had possessed him to meet Edens perimeter.. “Eden Creed” He stated in a slight but stern tone “Come with me” He added. With such little options,Eden Decided to swallow his pride and follow in the steps , Of this man who thought so little of him. With that soon a group of guards followed. Eden had felt a swarm of eyes follow him, Those of the prisoners in this solitude. None, Thought anything good of the young Eden Creed. Instead of acknowledge his honorable philosophy. They envied him, They envied his talents, His bravery his strength his power. They wanted a piece, They wanted a piece of everything he had, But , yet they knew they could never come across it, They would forever remain pitiful criminals. Eden had followed the guard into a dark room, The halls began to darken as well as a grow a sinister mood. Eden could hear the corners of the hall call out to him, One by one Eden heard voices behind every wall calling out to him. Reaching for him, In search of his aide Eden had ignored it, He made himself to believe that they were just voices in his head. Nothing more but simple voices, In search of his embodiedness. Suddenly, The Guard before Eden had stopped. Swiftly , He turned his body around his M-46 mounted and centered aimed at Eden Creed. The young Creeds, Eyes alternated upwards before he felt his heart jump suddenly, Two shots was fired.. but Eden.. Eden remained unharmed. All he had felt was the smoke burning from the guards gun, “ Are you hurt ? “ The Guard questioned. “ Physically.. “ Eden quickly replied setting down his guard a bit but still weary of the man. ” Good. “ He responded pulling off his mask. The man under it was not a fancy sight, There stood a man who had looked like he walked the land of hell himself. Cuts and scratches covered his face, They came traced down his forehead, And to add to the horrid sight was the amount of piercings he had. The man gave Eden a distinct smile. “ I apologize my name is Alex “ He presented himself in a somewhat way far outweighed from his appearance. Eden with a slight nod held his hand out “ My name is -....” “ Eden Creed.. I'm well aware of who you are Mr.Creed.. But I'm more intrigued on who you may become “ Alex said, Interrupting Eden mid sentence. Eden caught off guard by the comment followed Alex down the hall, It would seem as if the walls were slowly closing in on them the deeper they went. Halt came between the sounds of Alex footsteps and the cracking of the black twin doors before Creed. Alex turning to Eden gave off one gentle smile before moving aside, Eden enter the dark premises. Quickly, Was he reeled in by q frontline light flashing above the body of a rather old man . His skin as frail and old, With markings of the moon at it’s brightest nighter. His hair white as snow with a sense of an undying light to this corpse of a man- . “ What kind of sick joke is this.. you bring me to the bed of a dying man What is your purpose” Eden spoke a bit daunted by the sight, Thought he had seen countless dead bodies. Half done by him but never had he seen a man in such horrid conditions. In such a predicament that all he could see in the half lifeless eyes of the man was a way ..out. “ Eden Creed .. Is that you~ ack ! “ The man spoke with a soft sigh followed by a harsh cough, A tear running down his face. Eden slowly made his way towards the man “ Uh.. yeah it’s .. me “ “ Ahh.. Finally ~ I’ve heard so much about you It’s truly an honor” “ Really what you hear ?” “ The Cocky son of a bitch who doesn’t shut up about how great he is “ “Well thats not very nice. “ “ ..And with the fighting skills to back that up.. and also has the tendency to show that he actually has a heart at the times it’s needed most “ " Play Dead " The old man with a few grunts and cries of agony turned his head to where he’d meet face to face with Eden. Eden gave off a light sigh and rolled his eyes towards the interior of the door before him. “ You See Mr. Creed.. Im not as old as I look. I’m thirty - two, I only look this way.. Well,.. the horrible test I had run on me.. They experimented me here for five years. Slowly killing me grasping my life away .. I was brought here when they were done with me.. left to die. Along with the many men behind this wall… Eden Creed.. When I heard you’ve come I thought it best to pass the baton to you ~” The old man solemnly stated holding onto the little life he had left. “ Baton.. “ Eden Creed ask solely out of curiosity and not out of concern with situation. “ Eden Creed I want you to be free.. during my years I’ve been plotting my escape.. but now that I can barely fend for myself I pass my baton to you but .. with a price of course .. When you escape here you rally up a team and strike this place.. “ The Man said his cool breath dancing upon his face. “ Thats Suicide “ Eden replied standing over the man. But, He simply chuckled, “ Are you sure You’re the Eden Creed I was told about ? The Eden Creed I heard of backed out of nothing. “ “ Agh.. Alright Fine Old man what did you have in mind ? “ Eden quickly interrupted awaiting any further instructions. The man smiled. “ Behind that wall lies a secret Passageway It was their I was taken to be experimented on..or as they say Treated.. At the Crack of Dawn the security is low.. I want you to fake your death.,, you will be taken there .. When you awaken you will find find yourself in a Morgue.. fight your way through a few securities down to the right of the hall will be an elevator that will lead all the way down to the junkyard .. there is where you’ll make your escape.. I have an escort awaiting your arrival tonight “ Alex handed Eden a pack of pills, “ Insert this in your food what this does is stop all the vitals in your body from functioning as well as turn your skin a pale blue it will make you seem.. dead. “ Eden grabbed the pills and shook them a bit. “ Sounds delicious. “ Later that day into the afternoon.. Eden asserted his self the slab of sloppy joe the cafeteria provided him with. Sadly he couldn’t tell was worst 2 bottles worth of this pill or a spoon of that sloppy joe. Eden quickly took a bit of the sloppy joe then entered 2 tablets into his mouth. He felt a bit of a wooze, Wavering side to side in his seat before finally falling off his seat. There, Eden laid on the cement floor all came off as a blur.. he saw and heard a pairy of a thousand of feets surround him. It didn’t take long for Eden to finally have been ..dead. “ Poor bastard fella never had a chance..” “ Screwww him lets just cut him open already “ 376ed3561675828907ac2de3d04384f01d8187b5_m-2.jpg|How Eden looked “ Gahhhhhhhhhh” Cried Eden coming back into terms with the living, His body shot off a rare purplish blue. “ What the ? “ One of the meds shouted jumping back before catching a scalpel to the eye. Eden quickly leaping from his place on the cool metal medical table pulled the scalpel from his eye and swung his hand slicing the second meds throat. Eden quickly lunged upon his chest and began stabbing the scalpel at his chest, Blood began to spew all over Eden as he remained in his blind fury brought upon him by his psycho drive. Guards scurried into the room.. Eden quickly pulled himself from the meds chest and slanted a grin at the men.. a flourish of purple raised towards his elbows as he brought his arms up from his sides. “ Who's next ? “ Eden quickly said before they all came running at once, Eden quickly lunged forward using his elasticity ability to add momentum to that jump launching a kick into the chest of the first intruder into his line of offense. Eden then lept from where he once stood lunging between two officials and throwing two kicks at them both knocking them apart greatly. donnie-yen-vs-robots-o.gif|Eden vs the Guards 259921-143503-storm-shadow.jpg|White Devil “ Kill Him ! “ The commanding officer quickly shouted, Eden had already been in his pencak silat stance , Eden pulled his arms up before his chest reverting his knuckles towards his chest to where it’d be caught beneath his chin , With all the built up strength he had manifested into the art of the move itself. Eden quickly and swiftly brought his arms out launching two guards on to their back, One came from the right , Eden swiftly lunged his body upwards and rolled towards the opposite direction, Thus causing his body to flail amongst the floor allowing Eden to stand over him and rabidly beat his face open. Eden lifted himself from the guards chest only to have met a baton to the head, Eden quickly found his body waver back, a gruesome scenery of blood spewing from his skull but as he slowly turned his head towards the guard the wound had already healed. The guard baffled by the astonishment dropped his baton, “ What the- .” He said before catching Edens full monster grip around his throat. He gasped for breath but all proved irrelevant as Eden threw a numerous amount of jabs at his left and tight gut, Before lunging him backwards. Eden then performed a somersault kick to an incoming officer. Knocking him back into a table knocking down tools and utensils. “ This kids a demon” One of them said pulling themselves back to their fight. Eden gave off a sly snicker “ That’s the kindest thing I’ve heard in a while “ Eden snickered in the midst of throwing a jab, but it was quickly intercepted by a man dressed in white. He was dressed in white ninja attire all that was visible was his eyes and arm. He slowly shook his head in disapprovement and launched a kick into Edens abdomen knocking him back. “ Eden Creed I’ve been ordered to kill you… Please I beg of you die with dignity “ He begged unsheathing his katana, Eden quickly leapt back upon his feet and snickered. “ To Hell with your dignity” tumblr_n3vqmcs1p51s4qvrdo1_500.gif Eden shot back unintimidating by the sight and skill of the man, They both went into a stance of their own , Eden of the Thunderous boxing as the ninja in white averted his well being into a swordsman stance. Two slashes were sent towards his right and left side then vertically across Edens chest counting 5 slashes, In which Eden had avoided quickly punting the ninja back enabling his psycho drive to allow him to pounce forward. His hands glowed a bright sinister purple. The man simply shot his shoulder at Edens chest stopping his advancement and quickly swung his blade once more , Eden had brought his hands out and caught the blade his hands wrapped with the bubbly substance allowing his hand to receive no harm by the outcome and quickly Eden pulled the blade from his grasp and launched it from the battlefield, “ You’re mine “ bruce-lee-vs-donnie-yen-o.gif|Eden ( Donnie ) vs Ninja ( Bruce Lee ) Eden threw a serious of quicken paced punch from both the right and left , But the ninja simply threw an abrasive kick at his hip knocking Eden off his mobility for a bit and quickly threw a series of infused blows at Edens rib, Eden grunted as his body bestowed forward, The ninja quickly lunged another kick but Eden quickly blocked it with both his forearms leaving his right side open to the Ninjas second kick. Eden fell on to his shoulder but quickly he performed a shoulder roll, And lunged a few infusive blows of his own. The Ninja quickly smiled slapping each punch and quickly pulling Eden upwards from his hips and launching him over his shoulders only to have landed upon a table. The ninja began beating at his chest, Eden gave off a common series of low grunts gasping for air. Eden quickly threw his palms over the Ninjas head and used his rubber fatigue to extend his neck and swing it upwards headbutting the ninja with a bubble padded forehead. The Ninja Fell onto one knee… The Guards quickly ran to his aid. “ NO ! “ The ninja quickly shouted pulling himself back onto his feet. “ He’s mine ! “ The Ninja added before charging back at Eden, Eden quickly charged back at the ninja but quickly reverted to Jester art swiftly lunging up to his feet using his rubber fatigue to move at a quicken pace, Almost as if he teleported , Eden pulled his fist back extending his arm a good 5 feet and lunged it towards the back of the Ninjas head, As Soon as The Ninja was hit he was lunged forward Allowing Eden to quickly dropkick him, But this was more so bouncing off his chest which knocked the Ninja threw the wall. Eden snickered, wiping a bit of blood off his cheek. The Ninja quickly pulled himself from the rubble. Tumblr_nbvutcWBR61s9ed8bo2_500_zpsdf5d667f-2.gif “ You’re pretty good we could have made good friends, Maybe in another life. “ “ Yea, Looks like you need a friend too.. no friend would allow his friend to run around in an outfit like that. “ tumblr_n7uyilNxrR1qmkuhfo1_500.gif “ Ha ! Says the man in an orange jumpsuit. “ “ Touche “ The two quickly met a glorifying display of agility and strength throwing punches and kicks. Both gave it their all but at the end one had to come out on top, Eden went for another blow but The Ninja swiftly ducked and reached for a combat knife in his boot and dragged the knife along with himself up Edens leg then quickly stabbed at his knee, Eden cried of agony falling at his knee. The Ninja quickly smiled pulling off his mask, He looked korean and his hair was black with a dash of silver. He walked up behind Eden and pulled his head back by his hair, Holding the knife up over his neck. “ May the gods have mercy on your soul.” Eden sealed his eyes closed until suddenly.. “ EDENNNN !!! “ Eden opened his eyes to see what looked like a black stallion lunge over him, In came Lucious Creed with his long black hair tied into a ponytail lunge a punch into the face of the Ninja. The Ninja quickly flew back, “ HUAH “ Another voice said suddenly a number of five bodies flew down the hall, Shogun tilted his at indiana jones style, as he walked towards the two. “ Lets get out of here you two ! “ He shouted. Lucious quickly pulled Eden up to his feet throwing his arm over his neck, “ Hang on kid “ Lu quickly shouted pulling Eden away as the guards hurried after him. Shogun stood in the doorway using the golden arms of his stand to knock as many guards he could away from the two. As soon as they met the doorway, Lu leapt upon the back of a boat. Lu began to breathe heavily, Shogun came in after them quickly starting the boat making their big escape. “ I think we're saf-.. “ Shogun was quickly shut off short as he caught an arrow to the shoulder by the Ninja, Shogun quickly losing control caused the ship to flip and be washed away by an incoming wave washing them ashore. And here we are back where the story started Eden dashing and prancing amongst the sand, “ Shogun !! .. Lu !!! “ Eden shouted and shouted until he was all out of energy “ uhhh” quickly he fainted amongst the sand. Eden came back to it in small room, Lucious and Shogun stood over him, Lu held a cask with a few bruises, Shogun with a new automail arm and Eden remained completely healed, “ You alright boy ? “ Shogun asked nudging his son “ Just fine” Eden replied seating himself amongst the bed. “ Good now get off bed I have something to show you." Shogun quickly exited the room and walked down a hall, In Which Eden had followed.Shogun entered a very hollow room and flicked the lights on, The lights followed a path way and their stood a rather large ship, It was so enourmous words canot begin to describe. Eden was lost for words the ship had looked as if it was crafted by the gods themselves. “ Eden.. It’s about time we end Poseidon.. “ Eden smiled, “ I agree .. one question though .. “ sample-1086a5bec97a387badee79c772bc3f54-2.jpg “ Does it come in black ? “ NightOwl V2 1f363c0492e585af62e09a860dcf9d0d.jpg|Tell Web Strider I do it better ! .. " IM NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN WHERE IS LUCIOUS CREED ?!" The young consistent boy shouted planting his face into the thugs face once more. The male cried his face beyond unrecognizable , " Im telling you the truth he disappeared ! " The young in gave off a sly smile " Oh, Why didn't you say that earlier ? " Vincent asked helping the man back to his feet. " Thats all I've been saying ?! " The Thug shouted. " Hey Hey lower you're voice you don't want to awaken any bad guys. " Bad guys ?" The Thug asked out of curisoity as to what exactly did he mean by bad guys. " Yeah, Bad guys Im a superhero Vincent Creed in desguise as Night Owl who was originaly Lucious Creed but I stole his suit So I can keep the family tradition going " Vincent said planting his hand onto the Thugs shoulder, The Thug shook beneath the grasp of Vincent " SHIT ! " Vincent Cried. " What ?" The Thug asked. " I have to kill you now I told you my identity .. Shame we could have made good friends. " The Thug lunged back " I wont tell anyone I swear ! "He cried begging for his life. " Come on man don't make this harder then this already is ! I cant let you live it says it here in this Hero rule book see ? " Vincent said pulling out a Being a Hero for Dummies book, Vincent opened to the first page where it said " Let no one know you're identity " There followed by those letters were markings that looked as if they were added by Crayola " If you ass-a DENTLY spill it Assadently Kill em " The Thugs eyes jumped , " You wrote that ! " The Thug shouted " HEY ! HEY ! Are you accussing me of plagiarism ! " Vincent shouted . The Thug lifted a brow " What ?! That makes no sense ! " Vincent a bit annoyed at this moment snarled " ALRIGHT THATS IT ! " Vincent quickly revealed his fangs and sunk it into the neck of the Thug completely sucking his body dry, His skin turned a pale blue as his body began to thinning. Finally when the man was finally sucked dry and not an ounce of life remained Vincent pulled away allowing the mans body to fall of the building. Vincent quickly used his sleeve to wipe off the blood from his lips and stare off to the moonlight. " Im Coming home Papa" Category:Ark 21 Category:7 Deadly Sins